Uther always knows
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Set after season 1 episode 4. Arthur finally admits his feelings to Merlin after almost losing him. No Bata


Arthur was unable to sleep that night. His mind was still trying to get over the fact that he almost lost Merlin. Not only was Merlin his beast friend but he was also his life. Merlin made everything better for him and he couldn't imagine being without him. He got out of his bed and walked over to the window. The sun was just rising and he hadn't slept yet. He sat by the window just staring out for hours. The door opened and he didn't budge.

"Good morning sire." Merlin said walking over to him.

Arthur turned to Merlin "How are you feeling?"

Merlin smiled "Thanks to you I am."

Arthur looked down "I've never been so scared in my life. Watching you lie there dying almost killed me."

Merlin walked over to Arthur "I'm alright now Arthur."

Arthur sighed "Why did you do that. That drink was for me so why did you risk your life to save me?"

"Why did you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked down. "Because I couldn't lose you. You mean a great deal to Merlin."

"As do you sire." Merlin said.

Arthur smiled "Thank you."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stood up and walked away from Merlin. "These past events made me realize how much you mean to me. How much I care for you and love you."

"What?" Merlin said.

Arthur chuckled nervously "I love you and I have since I first met you. You were the clumsiest boy I ever met but it made me love you more."

Merlin shook his head "I don't know what to say?"

Arthur sat on his bed. "You don't have to say anything I just had to tell you. Even though I knew you wouldn't feel the same way."

Merlin closed his eyes. "I love you too."

"What?" Merlin said.

Merlin walked over to the bed and sat next to Arthur. "I said I love you too even though when I first saw you I thought you were a royal prat."

Arthur chuckled "I'm also you're future king."

Merlin frowned "So what does that mean for us?"

"When I am king things will change. I want to be with you Merlin and that's all I know and care about right now." Arthur took Merlin's hand. "Everything else will get sorted out later." He smiled.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Do you really think I'm a prat?" Arthur asked.

Merlin chuckled "No I told you you're a royal prat."

Arthur laughed "You're lucky I don't lock you up for calling me that."

"You wouldn't dare." Merlin said "Would you have me locked up if I kissed you?"

"I would if you didn't." Arthur said leaning in closer to Merlin.

Their kiss intensified and Arthur found himself lying on top of Merlin under the covers. Their hands roaming all over each others bodies.

Arthur suddenly stopped. "Wait."

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"We can't tell anyone about this." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded "I know but as long as I have you I don't care."

With that Arthur took Merlin with all his love.

Merlin woke up alter that day. He looked up at Arthur who was still asleep. He couldn't believe this was happening. All he wanted to be with Arthur and now that he was he almost didn't believe it. He shifted and was about to get up but Arthur kept his hold. He looked up at Arthur. "Hey?"

Arthur smiled "Hey?"

"We should probably get dressed before someone catches us." Merlin said.

Arthur stretched "Yeah you're probably right."

After getting dressed and straighten up the room they laid in bed holding eachother.

"I should go." Merlin said sitting up "I'll see you later."

Arthur kissed Merlin. "I love you."

Merlin smiled back "I love you too prat."

**Two weeks later**

Merlin was making his way toward Arthur's chambers when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a nearby room. Before he could say anything he was pushed against the door. "When did you get back?"

Arthur grinned "A little while ago, why did you miss me."

Merlin crashed his lips to Arthurs. "Of course I missed you."

Arthur rested his head against Merlin's. "I wish you would have come with us. It was so boring without you."

"What without my annoying voice." Merlin said smiling.

"I love your voice." Arthur said. "And I love you but I think my father suspects something."

"Why would you think that?" Merlin asked walking away from Arthur.

"I don't know but when I got back he stopped me and told me it was about time that I followed my heart. That it was apart of my destiny."

"But how would he know that it's me?" Merlin sat down on a barrel.

"Who else would he think it would me?" Arthur leaned against the door. "I spend every waking moment with you. He sees how much we do to keep each other safe. How we keep putting our lives in danger to save each other. Honestly I'm not surprised that he's on to us."

"Are you not worried?" Merlin asked getting up.

"Should I be?" Arthur said "I mean I'm the future king."

"I mean how others will see you when you're with me." Merlin leant against the wall next to him.

"I don't care I'd rather have you." Arthur said taking Merlin's hand.

Merlin gave in and hugged Arthur. "You're going to be a great king."

Arthur smiled "And you will make a divine queen."

Merlin slapped Arthur on the back of the head. "Prat."

"Queen" Arthur slapped back smiling.

**o~o**

Merlin was standing outside Uther's chambers. He was with Arthur when he was told that Uther wanted to see him. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Merlin." Uther said.

Merlin came into the room. "You wanted to see me your majesty."

"Yes" Uther said. "I just wanted to thank you. I've never seen my son this happy. I know that once my time is done I'm leaving my kingdom in good hands."

"Thank you sire." Merlin said.

"That is all Merlin, you may go." Uther waved him off.

Merlin left Uther's chambers with a smile on his face. He never thought Uther would understand but he did and he couldn't wait to tell Arthur.

**A/N Please leave a review.**


End file.
